


The Mew Deku

by jubichee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Original Character(s), Suicidal Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubichee/pseuds/jubichee
Summary: What if a universe populated with humans and monsters combine with a universe with humans that carry a supernatural power with them since birth?Cross-posted in Wattpad by the user jubifield.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

_"Useless ol' Deku! Why are you even here?! You should just,"_

  
**"K̴̢̢̢̜̤̼̤̲̮̬̰̭͕̣̪̲̹͌̄́͐͜Į̸̨̧̡̥̱̲̯͇̙̖̰͕̫̗͋̊͛́̆́̀͑̐͋̚ͅL̷̝̻̘͚͔̼̪̘͓̟̤͎̼̱̇̔̔̀͝ͅL̸̛̛̹̳͍̥̟̮̟͚̮̬͙̭̗̏̽̈̑̀̐͆̈̐̓̔͗̕̕͘ͅ ̶̨̪̩̳̻̰̫̞̬̯̦̹̐̀́͌̿̒̆̈́͘͘Y̷̱̝͈̖̳͂̆͐̑̂̑͌͊̍̎́͊̽̅ͅͅO̶̡̻͓͙̭͉̺͖͉̗̟̰̬̜̩̟̖̭̾͒Ű̶̘͉̪͚̝̠̟̹̺̘̙̺̼̦̬̯͍̅R̵̘͌͆̓͑̔̃͛͋͂͌͐̅͘͝S̴̡̠̩͉̖̬̬͖̮̱̰̞̲̖̹͆̓̒̿̈́̾̄̐̔͊͌̐̅͠Ę̶͙͎͓͉͕̞̗̱̲͂̈̇̿̓̇̐̍̐̈́̍͑͝Ḷ̸̱̖̫̙̝̦̞̽̇̎̇̈́̐̇͒̐̕͠F̶̙̏"**

Those were the words that finally corrupted my mind with the filth Kac- no Katsuki, yelled. After that, I kept thinking, why am I here, I'm useless, you're quirkless.

Those words.

I was always able to get rid of them, but why now? Hmph. Kill Yourself. What a 2 word sentence to say to a kid like me. I was always born quirkless, an obvious reason I'm bullied. But, I'm always ignoring it, why, WHY, now?!? I stood under a cherry blossom tree that was in the campus. I was early to get my mind cleared, but the cherry blossom cure wasn't enough. I simply walked into the school, that wasn't opened yet, and trotted up the stairs.

And to the roof.

The wind blew my green messy hair, I looked over the rails and contemplated over my life. Why am I here? Why do us quirkless if we're just going to live in a society like we're racist? Guess I know how it feels to be like a slave back in the days. I watched the sky slowly turn into that baby blue color, but, I wasn't feeling that baby blue. I was feeling more of a midnight, or a charcoal. I heaved my bag over to my chest and zipped it open to grab my hero notes Katsuki burned. I dropped the bag on the floor to my side and observed the burnt notes.

I flipped over the pages, glancing over at the hero on the page and onto the next in a second. I closed it once I was done and softly placed it on the roof.   
Should I? Should I really do it? I squinted my eyes and looked down towards the ground, concrete right there. Probably been waiting for 15 minutes. I sighed and closed my eyes. I love my mom, yes, but I just can't live being bullied 24/7 by a Cuntsuki. I took off my shoes and leaned over the rails, half of my body now hanging over the ground. I might regret this, won't I? Hmph. Oh well, guess I'll just die.

"Deku..." 

I widened my eyes, and slowly turned my back to the voice. "U-um, hi, K-Kacchan.." I nervously smiled at him. "Woah, woah, I meant the thing I said yesterday was a joke, I promise.." He said, squinting his eyes at me. 

I side-eyed the ground below me and looked back at him.

"Don't you think it's too late?" 

_I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorr-_

I took a leap of death over the rails, as the only thing I heard left was screaming and explosions, before I heard a big thud.

◤◢◣◥◤◢◣◥◤◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

Two, uh, things? Monsters? Animals? Whatever they were, watched over the whole scenario in a white void. "Um, Arceus?" The pink cat asked, worryingly.  
"Yes, I know, Mew, it was horrid sight to see. A innocent human like him doing suicide in front of his 'friend'." The large llama replied. He sighed and looked over at Mew. "Mew. I want to give this child another chance, and, I want to give him a power, or quirk, to change into any Pokémon." He suggested."  
Mew flinched at the suggestion. "B-but, wouldn't that be, you know, weird? To humans like him at least." She asked, tilting her head.  
"Yes, yes I know. But don't you think some quirks represent some Pokémon moves we have back here?" Arceus pointed out. Mew blanked out and then nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess.."

"So, do you like that suggestion?" Mew nodded again, but she wasn't expecting his other requirement. "But, I'll need to have you train and be apart of him." Mew widened her eyes and looked at him like he was crazy. "Um.. Arceus, are you high right now?" Arceus deadpanned at her rhetorical question. "Ugh, Mew, you're being such an innocent child. Don't worry, it won't be a big of a deal." Mew thought of it well, then turned her head back to Arceus and nodded, "I'll do it!"

"Good, let's bring him in the void then."


	2. A Deal With the Gods!

I woke up, sweating and panting. I was laying on the ground so I sat up. My vision was fairly blurry so it was hard to see. But from what I can tell from the color of my vision, I'm definitely not in a hospital room. My vision cleared, and I was right. It was a completely white room, but with no doors, or windows. Not a single furniture was found. I stood up and walked around, trying to find something, anything. "Hello??" I shouted. The room echoed my voice, but no response back, nor a person coming. Then I realized, I committed suicide, _right in front of Katsuki_. Tears formed in my eyes, _Mom_. 

**Mew!**

I flinched at the sound. I turn around to see a floating pink, cat? It had a fairly long tail, its end was flat and big. It tilted its head at me making the same sound, _Mew?_ I quickly wiped the tears away and cautiously walked towards the cat. "Um, excuse me? Can you help me?" I mentally facepalmed. _Yeah, talk to a pink cat, it can talk back! Not._

**"Mew? Have you found him?"**

The male voice boomed into the room, and it even shook it a bit. The cat didn't flinch at all, it just responded with another mew.  
 **"Good."** Then something emerged from the floor. And it definitely wasn't human. Nor, an animal? I think?  
 ****  
 **Arceus POV**  
 _"Hello Human."_ I greeted. I opened my eyes to see the startled little boy. He stared at me like a giant was about pummel him to the ground. Oh. That's because I _am_ a giant. I turned to see Mew deadpanning at me, telling me to transform. "Oh right, I'm sorry, Midoriya." "Wai-"

Before he can respond, I glowed white and shrunk down to 6'3", being a rather normal human being. Well, except for all of these fancy clothes.

"Ah, this is better." I muttered, dusting myself. I looked up to see Midoriya, still shook and muttering. Sigh, his bad habit..  
"Um, Midoriya? That is your name, correct?" I politely asked. He stopped his muttering and turned towards me.

**Deku POV**

I stopped my stupid muttering habit and looked at the person. I didn't know what to say, so I simply nodded, but anxiously. "Please don't be anxious, child. I am not a fret." He told me with a reassuring smile. The white-haired person took a few steps towards me, making me flinch. The pink cat deadpanned again at the other person, and he sighed. "I'm sorry, I forgot you're not trusting with others, aren't you?" He smiled. I looked down at the white floor and nodded, tears ready to spill. _Please don't cry!_

I widened my eyes of the voice in my head, then looked back up to see the person still smiling. _Hey! Over here! The pink cat!_ I rose an eyebrow but looked towards the pink cat, who's tiny arms were holding its waist, looking playfully upset."Um, hi?" I waved nervously. _Hello, Midoriya! Welcome!_ I'm so confused. This cat, it's... talking to me? In my mind? Is it a quirk? But, huh weird. "Mr. Midoriya, we brought you here for a reason." The fancy person said, making my attention turn towards him. The cat floated next to the person. "We want you to have a quirk. Or, sort of like a power." He smiled. _"By the way, the name's Mew, and this dummy is named_

 _"Arceus!"_ Mew telepathically disrupted, pointing to the now mysterious person as Arceus.   
But, wait. A quirk? F-For me? I can't believe that I have a chance to finally have a quirk! I was so ecstatic, that my legs were visibly shaking. Arceus chuckled at the sight, "Our species is called Pokémon. They are creatures that have different powers and abilities, just like most of you people."

"So, we want you to have the power of Mew."


	3. Resurrection

Pokémon Speech Key:

Mew - _Hello!_  
Arceus - **Hello.**  
Xerneas - Hello there. 

———————————-

**Deku's POV**  
W-What? My jaw dropped, I couldn't accept such a big thing. Mew chuckled and, um, floated over to me. _"Yes! You'll have the power to transform into any Pokémon there is to exist!"_ She exclaimed while doing loops in air. "But, why me!? I have done nothing to get this power!" I stuttered. Arceus took a few baby steps towards me. **"Child, you have done many things to please us. It is saddening you don't have a power, or quirk, in your world."** He smiled. _"Yeah! And that bully of yours, Bakugo, is a meanie! Why did the gods of this world grant him a quirk but not Deku?"_ Mew turned her head to Arceus. **"It's their choice, Mew."** He sighed. Arceus looked back towards Deku, who gulped in Arceus' height. 

**"You young sir, Izuku Midoriya, will be resurrected back to your world, as the same as ever, but with the power of Mew in your body. Do you accept this wish?"** Arceus asked with a stern face. I paused. Should I? I mean, it's likely Kacchan is going to bully me more, since I'll have a quirk. But, I also wanted more in life. And, I'm the only important figure my mom has in her life now... I looked up and proudly exclaimed. "Yes! I will accept your gift!" Arceus smiled and so did Mew. **"That's the answer I was waiting for, Xerneas?"** He called out. Who's Xerneas?

Then, right after Arceus called, a green glowing sprout appeared at all of our sides, which grew into a tree, the branches splitting intentionally into deer antlers. Then a deer body was formed, the green glow vanished, and out appeared the said Xerneas.  
  
You have called, my lord? She had asked, telepathically. Xerneas turned her head towards me, and I gulped. And what is this young human boy doing here? She lowered her head to the level of mines. **"Me and Mew have decided that this boy, Midoriya, will be going back to his world. But, with Mew's power."** Arceus stated. Xerneas was shocked by the news. She lifted her head up, looking at the two Pokémon, but specifically on Mew. Is this a good idea? Xerneas asked, worryingly. _It's for the best! He is needed back on his Earth!_ Mew threw her hands up in confidence. Arceus nodded, and Xerneas inwardly sighed. Then, let's do it. She and the other two backed up away from me. "Wait, what's going on?" I asked, nervously. _Promise it won't hurt!_ Mew assured.

**Third Person POV**  
The three legendary/mythical pokémon took steps back, making a triangle with Midoriya. A gold triangle like pattern appeared beneath them all, circles of where they stood. Arceus transformed back into his regular form, as they chanted something in their language. Midoriya was confused, was he being used in a ritual? Well, all he knows is that he's getting a quirk and going back to Japan. From Mew's spot, a pink line connected its way to Deku, then from Arceus', a gray line went its way to Deku, then the same with Xerneas, but it was blue.   
Then, the next thing that happened to Deku, his vision turned black, but his body felt tingly.  
  
 **Deku**  
W-what happened..? **GET THE NURSES AND THE DOCTORS!** All I remembered was.. **HIS HEART IS BEATING, BUT HE'S NOT WAKING UP!** Seeing those three, uh, Pokemon, I think... **MY BABY!!** ..Mom?

**Third Person**  
Izuku Midoriya woke up, startled and panting. "Izuku!!" Inko cried, hugging her child. Midoriya flinched when his mom hugged him, but he looked down at himself, seeing his bandaged state. His chest was wrapped up in bandages, left arm as well, and part of his head. "What..happened.." He breathed out. "Are you ok? Do you need anything??" Inko caressed his cheeks, but didn't get a response back. "Mrs. Midoriya, may we see you real quick?" A voice called out, being a doctor in the doorway. "Um, yes.." Inko got up and walked with the doctor down the hallway. 

**Deku**  
Why does my body feel weird? I feel, stronger? But, did I take this much of the fall? I looked at my injures. Then I looked out of the window. Is there really more to do out there? In this horrid world?

**MY SON HAS A QUIRK?!?!**


	4. Mew Quirk

**Deku**  
...Wait. New quirk? Is this what that god Arceus said about Mew's power being my quirk? I looked down to my hands, also bandaged up. Was it that bad?   
_Yes it was._ Wait, I know that voice. _Yup! It's me, Mew!_ 'Mew? How come I can hear you, even though you're not here?' I thought. _Yowch, haven't heard telepathy in your world yet, buddy?_ She replied. Ohh, makes sense. _Gotta go, mom coming._ I looked up and my mom ran up to me, hugging me very tightly with tears swelling up in her eyes. "Izuku, baby! You have a quirk now!" She exclaimed, eyes contacting with mines. I was taking the info for a sec, then smiled. "My dreams.." I trailed off. "Yes, you can finally be a hero, baby." She choked. I hugged her back. 

**Mew**  
So sweet! Man, only if I had a mom. Or at least some parent. But, whatever. I came out of his body in my Pokémon form, only appearing translucent white and floating in front of the two. I closed my eyes, sensing his power. 'Hm, seems like Arceus only gave him first evolution powers.' I thought. I opened my eyes and chuckled, going back into Deku's body.

 **Deku**  
The doctor came back in and asked us to come into another room. I seemed fine getting up, honestly I should've feel weak with my legs, did I heal that fast? "Hey, mom?" I asked, walking by her in the hallway. "Yes?" She smiled at me. "Um, how long, have I been in a coma?" I asked nervously. She looked back and sighed, "You were out for almost a month." She muttered. My eyes popped out. "What?! I've been gone for that long!" I exclaimed. "Yes.." She got cut off from the doctor. "Excuse me? Midoriya, please sit on the bed." He said, pointing to the bed in the room. We went to our seats, and did some examinations on my body.  
  
 **Few Minutes Later...**  
The doctor came back with the results. He showed us my body, writing next to it on the screen in front of us. "You see, it might have been a miracle from some other heaven, because Midoriya has a special quirk." He explained.

Name: Izuku Midoriya  
Sex: Male  
Age: 14  
Quirk: Pocket Monsters  
\- He can transform into different types of creatures. Not just mythical or normal creatures, but unimaginable ones that no one's ever seen. It gives him powers and different boosts, depending on what the creature is.   
  
Incredible! Me and my mom awed. "So, do you think it's permanent?" Inko asked. "Of course. Also, he might be limited to some creatures." He stated. "What do you mean?" I asked, wishing for my hero notebook to be with me. "Well, there might be extraordinary creatures out there, waiting for Midoriya to upgrade. Heck, he might become a strong hero in the near future." My mom and I beamed.

 **Hours later...**  
We went home and I went to my room, my mom making lunch for me since it was around noon. _Hey, Deku! How's it going?_ Mew appeared in front of me all of the sudden, in her Pokémon form. I flinched and sighed, "Please don't scare me like that, Mew.." _Sorry, can't really do anything about it, since I can go visible and invisible any time._ She shrugged. "So, uh, how does my quirk work?" I asked. Mew stayed silent, then chuckled. _Well, you see, there's a lot of Pokémon out there to transform!_ She exclaimed, putting her hands up. _There's at least 800 or more to see and discover there true power! Like me as well!_ Mew pointed to herself. I stifled a laugh. 

I grabbed my book and wrote the info down, while Mew looked over to see what I'm writing. _Wow, you write a lot of things!_ She awed, floating over to the other notebooks on my desk. "Yeah, I just write them down for the sake of being quirkless." I rubbed my neck. _Well, now you're not!_ Mew shouted in glee, spinning around in a loop. "Izuku? Lunch is ready!" My mom shouted in the kitchen. I closed my journal and put on the side of my bed. _See you later!_ Mew disappeared as she said that. I smiled and hoped for the better future.  


Hall of Origin  
 **Mew**  
I teleported back to the Hall of Origin and saw Mewtwo and the others there talking. "Well, good news, he's doing great! Just wondering how he's going to know to transform..." I tapped my head, floating over to them. "Well, Dialga did say that All Might will not be Midoriya's mentor." Mewtwo replied. "Oh yeah! But who?" I titled my head. "Here she is." A voice said. Me and Mewtwo turned to look and saw Arceus with another person, who was way smaller than him. 

"Hello there!" The person said, who had a child-like voice. Her whole body was covered in a purple cloak, only her mouth, hands, and feet showed. "Her name's Dory, she's another Arceus' apprentice. She's actually in the same situation with our friend Izuku." Arceus introduced. "Yup! I've heard a lot of what happened! And wow is this place big.." Dory looked around. I was in awe of the new friend I was going to make, and immediately floated up to here. "Hi, Dory! C'mon, let me show you our Izuku!" I exclaimed, holding her hands. Dory grinned and agreed. We teleported out of the Hall of Origin.

 **Izuku**  
I finished up dinner with my mom as she said goodnight to me to go to sleep. I wasn't really tired, so I decided to go back to my room and write in my journal. _Deku!_ Mew greeted with a smile. "Hey, Mew." I faintly smiled, as I sat down in front of my desk.

 _I might have a little surprise for you..._ Mew stated. I turned to look at her, confused. "Hey kid." A voice spooked me. I turned to look at my window, which I did not realize was open, to see a little girl sitting there. "Sup." She greeted. "Uh, who are you?" I asked, raising a brow. "The name's Dory, it's nice to meet you, Midoriya." Dory introduced. "Wait, how you- oh.." I turned to look at Mew, who was watching the conversation next to me.

 _Sorry! But she already knew you anyways!_ She protested. Then I turned back to Dory, who was waving me off, "Ah, I knew you for reasons I can't explain." I sighed, "So, what's your deal?" She jumped down from the window and came forward, "I'm here, to help you train." My eyes widen, "But why? Wouldn't Mew train me?" I looked over, as Mew shook her head. _No can do, since it's my power, I have to use your body, so I can't help you._ She replied. Then I looked back at Dory, who sat on my bed. "So, how do you know about Pokémon?" I asked. She stood on my bed, as she glowed blue, and her body began to change, into a much smaller creature. Dory stopped glowing, but appeared to be a brown dog-like creature, with a big brown fluffy tail.  
  
"You convinced or what?" Dory's voice spoke from it. It shocked me a little, but I calmed down. "Wow, so, that's one of the, uh, Pokémon, right?" I asked. "Yup." Guess she saw how deep in thought I was, looking at her, as she irked her head to my desk.

"Go ahead, write in your good ol' book." Dory jumped down from my bed and jumped onto my chair, then onto the corner of my desk. I sat down, while Mew peeked from my head. "Y'know, you're probably gonna need a lot of journals to write this stuff down, kid." Dory said, watching me write down a new page.  
"So what Pokémon is that?" I asked, jerking my head up. Dory looked at Mew, probably wanting her to explain. Mew smiled, _"Well, that Pokémon is Eevee, the Normal type!"_ Mew exclaimed. I raised a brow and looked at her, "Normal.. type?" I questioned. "I'll answer that for you." Dory responded. I turned my head towards the Eevee.

"Currently, there is 18 types Pokémon have. That includes, Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Poison, Rock, Ground, etc. Pokémon can either have one type, or two types. It depends, but Eevee is a normal type, but that's not all about this Pokémon, especially." Dory clarified. I cocked a brow, while Mew joined in. _"How about, we show him?"_ Mew asked, smirking. Dory turned towards her, also smirking at her idea. "I don't like where this is going..." I doubted. Then they jerked their heads at me, as I squirmed at their weird stares. They each held my hands, and then I saw blue. 

**???**  
"Welcome to.." I heard Dory's voice as I saw, darkness? The floor was made out of ink, somehow, as my feet were sticking to it. "The void!" Dory shouted, she was back to her short form, Mew next to her. 


	5. The Void

**Deku**  
"W-What?" I questioned, trying to get the ink off my feet. _Don't resist, relax. You get used to it._ Mew telepathically said. I paused and exhaled, feeling no signs of stickiness. "But first off, why am I here?" I questioned, even though I may have known the answer. "Well, duh, to train you!" Dory replied cheerfully, as she floats in the air like Mew. _Now then, remember the Pokémon Dory showed you earlier? Try to remember what it looks like and its name._ Mew said. I blinked a few times and remembered what it had looked like. 'Eevee.' I had thought. Then suddenly Mew zipped back into my body, as my whole body began to morph and shrink down. I was at least ankle length and looked up at the two. "Ah, great start!" Dory then grabbed a mirror out of the ink for some apparent reason and faced it towards me.

And I was exactly what an Eevee was. "Sugoi! I look just like it!" I shouted in awe, as I kept staring at the mirror. Mew giggled as she left my body like a ghost, _Mhm! But unlike a few other Pokémon, Eevee doesn't evolve by training. But you, Izuku, only evolve by training._ She stated. "What do you mean?" I questioned tilting my head. "It means you don't follow on what I like to call the Evolution Rules." Dory answers, putting the mirror away by stuffing it back into the inky floor. "Some Pokémon require evolving with items, or with others." She continued. "But for your case, and this world's case, training hard for you to acquire new forms of Pokémon is the only way to evolve." "Oh, so for others, items can give certain Pokémon a new form? Interesting, but why can I only evolve by training?" I asked. _Because this world of yours have none of the items required to make Pokémon evolve._ Mew answered, as she was focused on chasing her tail. 

"There's still months till your Entrance Exam at UA, right? So we'll be training every day here!" Dory shouted as she clasped her hands in delight. "W-wait, I can transform back, right?" I looked at my tiny arms and legs. _Say Transform._ Mew commanded. "Um, transform?" And a second later I was back to my regular self.   
I sighed in relief, then realized where we were. "Please tell me we can go back to my room.." I blurted out. The two chuckled and shrugged, "Don't get so paranoid, it's not like we're trapping you here for eternity." Dory joked. "..And if you did?" she jerked her head to the side, "Hehe, that would be nice.." she snickered. 

Mew zipped back into my body, as Dory and I suddenly sunk into the ink swiftly, and when I opened my eyes I was back in my room and it was dark outside. "Now go get some sleep, my young apprentice." she ushered, saying it in a weird accent. "But where are you sleeping?" I sat on my bed and looked at her, unease by her devilish grin. "Of course, here!" Dory then transformed into another Pokémon, which appeared to be a little bird, but not an ordinary one.  
  
"Huh? Is it another Pokémon?" I questioned, as I laid on my bed and tugged on my blanket. "Mhm! The name's Natu, a Psychic and Flying type Pokémon. I tilted my head as I observed the Natu. "It doesn't look like a Psychic type.." I blurted. Then suddenly, my notebook which was laying on my desk began to float and glowed purple. I looked back at Dory, which her eyes were glowing the same color as well. "Oh, I see." I mumbled. "Alright, sleep now, since we have lots to cover tomorr- Aah!" Her wings suddenly went limp and she fell down. 

I got up from my bed and went over to Dory, who stood up on her little feet. "Oh I'm fine, this Pokémon can't actually fly, as its wings aren't fully grown yet." She began hopping to my desk, and a huge hop onto my desk for a small bird as Natu. "So, it's not a flying type?" I blurted, going back to my bed. "It is, in terms of moves." Dory replied as she places herself under my dim desk lamp. "Alright enough of the chit chat we got shit to do tomorrow." she voiced out, as I flinched at her vulgarity.


End file.
